roversefandomcom-20200215-history
Empire of Gysteria
The Empire of Gysteria (Also referred to simply as Gysteria) was a faction awaiting the release of RoVerse. It would have a short lifespan, lasting only 125 years before being destroyed in the civil war. Government The Government of Gysteria involves the Emperor, Imperial Parliament, and the Imperial Order. All three can suggest actions to be dealt but also specialize in their respective duties. The Emperor is the Symbol of the Empire, who works with parliament and the Order as the strongest power of the three, and can work on important diplomatic missions with other factions. The Parliament is composed of the house of states and the house of Elites. The house of states contains representatives of each state within the Emprie, conquered territories, subfactions, etc. The house of elites involve the imperial advisors, counsulers, and diplomats of Gysteria. The Imperial order checks the rules and funcitons of the empire to make sure they are working smoothly, without major interruptions, public outcry, etc. Lore Creation Story of the Gysterian Religion Once, the Godess was bored and lonely in the vast, empty universe. So, she created a surface, a sky, and many dragons to populate it. However, one day, the dragons became restless of each other, and started fighting each other, almost destroying the known universe as they fought. So, the Godess turned the dragons into planets, not before using the greatest matter of each, and using them to create the Avia, a race that she destined to unite the Land and the Sky in peace. History of Gysteria The Avia lived primitively on the land, creating technology as advanced as spears, wood, paper, and occasionally, stones. One faithful day however, a rogue starship (likely of Aneotharian orign) dashed through the sky, it;s shockwaves smashing the trees and rocking the nearby fishing village, only stopping as it crashed into the mountainside. Some brave villagers followed the trail of destruction left in the starship's wake, discovering materials and nearly unrecognizable objects. As they were brought back to the village, the various peoples there experimented with the items and tried to identify what they were. This event would mark history as the Awakening, where the introduction to the new technology would begin the everlasting effects on avia species that would continue to the present day and beyond. Many would seek out the fishing village and it's "fiery legend", and not all of those who sought it out were avia. In 2 A.A, Aneotharian marines managed to track down the wreck, surprised by the impact it had on the avia. Aneotharians would hold the avia as brothers, developing civilization so close to each other. Many other interplanetary factions would also set up trade to what would be a new civilization. As of now, the planet which was named Gysteria by the Aneotharians, and consisted of many small tribes who warred with each other frequently. The fishing village and the nearby villages would form an empire, which sought to unify the planet to strengthen the planet's resolve. Although it started out small and weak, it's appointed leader by the name of Talon I developed trade and understanding of the new technologies, allowing them little resistance to the other tribes who were also developing trade to much less success. 52 years went on, with emperor Talon conquering each of the other tribes, whether it be far in the desert, or on the nearby islands, or the freezing north, until all but 7 unorganized villages and towns were unified under the single rule. The empire was separated into 8 initial states based on the local cultures and beliefs. He would have majority rule, but a parliament would ensure that he and his heirs would remain in the interest of the empire, and an Order to make sure it will all work. When he returned to Gysteria city; which had many sections destroyed as the war fought on, he would rebuild it with the knowledge and technology of the stars with it. Talon would die soon after the unification, but not before leading the entirety of an entire people under a unified, powerful rule, nor developing his people not centuries, but millenia forward their current levels. His wife would continue to rule the kingdom in his absense as regent for his heir Talon II, who would be learning the Nation's standing and politics as he grew. He would ensure the nations that his late father would remain unified under Gysteria's rule, with him developing planet-wide industry, as well as ensuring technology would continue it's advancement. Schools teaching to modern-day standards were built all over the planet, with children being taught topics many of which were foreign to their parents and grandparents. Talon II would solidify relationships with the Orokin, a powerful and vastly technologically advanced faction who would ensure that Gysteria had sound allies. But, the increasingly threatening Ninazu's presence suddenly became important as Ninazu assasins murdered Talon II in cold blood at one of the Emperor's parties. Being largely against the Ninazu beforehand, the relationship between the Orokin and the military strengthening would be carried out by Fang, the close cousin of the now dead emperor. He would face threats such as the Ninazu, as well as carry out space colonization to strengthen the nation. 125 years after it's organization, Gysteria's capital would be destroyed in total surprise by the Kita confederation, who have secretly hoarded their own technologies from the Ninazu and Spectre. Their attacks would consist mainly of biological weapons, very long range artillery, and a few nuclear bombs. In the battle, Most of Gysteria's government, cilivian, and military assets were destroyed, though the Takara base managed to fire a volley of 42 nuclear warheads at the attackers. Both sides would be crippled beyond repair, leaving Gysteria broken up into 12 feudal facitons, as well as between 12 and 20 Kaiju-class battleships that would have either fled the planet as it was attacked, or would have been far from it. No Orokin would come to help the Empire, because the Orokin were assimilated by the Contagion. * Kaiju-1, carrying 2200 cilivians, would leave flee the city as it was hit with a 80kt nuclear bomb. It's location is unconfirmed, with conflicting reported locations being captured by Noxheim, Distriona, the Imperial States, the Orokin ascendancy, Avarga, or the Contagion. * Kaiju-2, carrying the Emperor and some armed forces fled the planet after the attack. It carried about 85 civilians. It's location has last been detected moving into Alpha Prime's system. * Kaiju-3 would have rushed back to Gysteria to evacuate a number of refugees. It carried 5300 civilians seeking refuge. It would be infected on it's search for Black Fleet forces by the Contagion and lost control, infecting (and likely killing) all 6400 Gysterians on board. * Kaiju-4 It was in orbit around the star H-997 when it heard of the attack, warping back to the planet and establishing a base in the non-irradiated Minami region. The actions and fates of the rest of the ships surrounding the collapse of Gysteria remain unknown. Technology Gysteria has had one of the most accelerated advancements in technology, going from technology similar to that of the Earth's middle ages to technology not that far behind that of the Orokin and Ninazu within 2 centuries. Most of the technology present were acquired and researched upon based on technology traded and salvaged. * SABRE engines are used on fighters, which allow for fast travel in both space and atmosphere, while using relatively common materials for fuel such as oxygen and hydrogen. * Fusion power is used on most starships and starfighters, which are able to aquire fuel from the water they land on when traveling in atmosphere. ** Thorium-based nuclear reactors are also used for ships not intended to land on planetary ocean surfaces. * Railguns and solid projectiles are primarily used on turrets, though large, powerful reaction beam weapons are used as the primary weapon on most capital ships. * Gravity manipulators (Grav-mans) are engines that allow massive ships to use much less power to lift themselves into the atmosphere from a standstill and remain in there without expending massive amounts of power. These systems also allow people to experience gravity on the ship without the need to employ spinning or high g-forces. Trivia * Gysteria has been previously known for creating a quad 8-barreled minigun that was shocased as a reason why the plans for gun turrets was a simple fixed firing rate instead of the multi-shot and reload funciton. * Several of Gysteria's ships have been inspired by Macross ships and Starfox ships. * Gysteria has jokingly threatened to spam Arkonian communication waves with the songs of Virtual Idols such as Hatsune Miku and Lynn Minmay if they attempt to assist in the attacking of Gysterian assets. * Gysteria has been involved in a misunderstanding with Distriona for using Godess in an advertisement, being mistaken as reffering to Distrionian goddess Nerania. Category:Factions Category:All